Lily Evans sees the stars
by transfigurationprodigy
Summary: (Set sixth year/December 1976). Lily and James under the stars on the astronomy tower. Need I say more? Straight up Jily smut. Could also be read as the companion piece to "James Potter is a bad boy."


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter in any way. I just like to let them play every now and then.

* * *

The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful at night.

Lily Evans knew she shouldn't be here after curfew…she was a prefect, after all. But the lure of the sky and the stars and the cool spring air was too much. When she couldn't fall asleep in her dorm, she had quietly slipped out of bed and padded barefoot to the small terrace at the top of the astronomy tower.

That's where she stood now, leaning slightly over the stone parapet, gazing out towards the black lake, clad only in her camisole, sleep shorts, and knickers.

Arching her back, she braced her palms on the parapet and tilted her face towards the night sky. The wind caught her rich auburn hair and sent it fluttering in loose waves.

That's when she heard him enter the terrace behind her.

James.

She didn't quite understand how or why, but her body _sensed _that it was him. In his presence, she felt taut and stretched, primed with some unknown want. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. He was still ten feet away at least, but she could just catch a faint hint of woods and freshly laundered linens and spicy citrus in the air, and it warmed her blood like Amortentia. How did he do this to her?

Exhaling, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to peer at him over her shoulder.

"Hello, James," she said quietly, in a hoarse voice that she didn't quite recognize as her own.

His bright hazel eyes were boring into her, and she could feel the heat rising off her skin.

"Hello, Lily."

She turned her head away from him, once again looking out over the grounds, as she struggled to regain control over her traitorous body. She was sure her pulse shouldn't be racing like this, sure that her breathing shouldn't be so rapid and shallow.

Within seconds, he had closed the gap between them, and Lily felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She saw his hands appear on the ledge on either side of her own, his body effectively cocooning her against the cool stone. She let out a soft sigh when she felt his warm breath by her ear.

"Are you alright, Lily?" His low voice was laced with concern. Lily knew she should answer, but the feel of his words against her hair and the sensitive skin of her neck rendered her mute. She shuddered slightly as goose bumps erupted over her neck and arms.

James, ever perceptive, noticed this immediately. "Are you cold," he murmured, slowly rubbing his warm, somewhat calloused palms up and down her arms in what was meant to be a soothing motion; in reality, the feel of his hands on her skin only inflamed her, making her crave more.

She hummed out a low sound of approval, allowing her head to drop back against his shoulder. Making up her mind to act on her desires, she twisted her neck so she could look into his lovely eyes.

"Kiss me."

Their first kiss was sweet and soft. James's lips were demanding, yet achingly gentle, as they moved against her own. She pulled away slightly, and for a moment they stared into each others' eyes. Her foggy mind wondered if the lust she saw in his was reflected in her own. She exhaled on a quiet moan and returned to his kiss with renewed fervor, parting her lips and allowing herself to be overwhelmed by his mouth and his tongue. She twisted her body around in his arms to face him, and placed her palms flat against his chest. His scent was all around her, and she could feel it soaking into her skin, marking her as his. He tangled one hand in her hair and used the other to softly caress her face and neck, angling her _just so_, deepening his kiss even further. She could feel his heart beating out a thunderous rhythm beneath her fingers, and marveled at the effect she was having on him.

_The effect they were having on each other_.

After what seemed like an age, they broke their kiss on a quiet smooching sound, and James stared down at her, his eyes hooded with desire.

"Lily," he sighed, cradling the back of her head with one hand and using his other to cup the side of her face, "tell me what you want."

Lily could only stare at him for a few moments while she panted through her slightly open mouth. Finally, she turned into the hand holding her cheek and gently licked from the center of his palm down to the soft skin inside his wrist. Her eyes fluttered closed when she heard his low moan, and she smiled against his skin.

_She_ wanted this. _He_ wanted this. Why deny it any longer?

She turned her face back to his. When she said this, she wanted to look him straight in the eye—wanted her voice to be calm and measured. She didn't want to hide the nature of her feelings from him anymore.

"I want _you_, James," she stated, placidly and clearly. "I want you to love me."

James's voice was a low rumble in his throat. "Are you sure?"

She smiled serenely at him, surprising even herself with the aura of calm she was managing to maintain. She gently stroked the curve of his jaw before dropping her hand back down to his chest. "Yes, James…please, I just want you, _only you_…"

With a satisfied growl, he lowered her arms from his chest, moved his hands to her waist, and slowly turned her back to her previous attitude, facing out over the grounds with him at her back. The composed façade Lily had projected for her declaration dropped instantly. She stopped trying to control her breathing, and allowed herself to gasp in shaky, open-mouthed pants. She felt James sweep her thick fall of hair over one shoulder, giving him access to plant hot, sweet kisses on the curve of her pale neck. Lily felt herself arching into him, helpless to control the desire that was building in her core. She could feel his arousal rubbing at her backside through her shorts, and she knew she was wet for him already. James lifted her hands from her sides and placed them on the ledge in front of her. "You'll want to hold on to that, love," he whispered against her shoulder before gently biting down.

She moaned soulfully when he moved away from her; for the briefest of moments she mourned the loss of his touch, but then his hands were back, rubbing and massaging her hips, thighs, and bottom. She felt his fingers playing at the waistband of her shorts; suddenly his hands dipped beneath the fabric, and he was pulling the shorts, and her knickers, down to her ankles. As the material glided down, his mouth trailed behind, sprinkling kisses on the backs of her thighs and her knees. "Step up, Lily," he commanded gently, and she shakily moved out of her garments, which were tossed, forgotten, to the side.

She could hear James moving behind her, and she peeped over her shoulder to see him quickly divesting himself of his own clothing. She felt her legs quake as she took in the sight of his naked body, lean and slightly muscled, his erection thrusting forward insistently. Lily allowed herself a moment to imagine how scandalous the scene would be to anyone arriving on the tower: James nude and aroused, her stripped from the waist down and bent panting over the tower ledge…just picturing it made her even wetter.

But the moment passed, and she no longer had time for fevered imaginings. The real thing was standing behind her, his hot hands questing across her bottom, kneading and fondling her. His touch made her groan, and she instinctively widened her stance to allow him greater access. James murmured his appreciation in her ear and gripped her hip with one strong hand while the other slid between her legs, touching and stroking at her slick cunt. The feel of him made her cry out, whether with lust or joy she didn't know; she just knew that his touch was what she'd been craving, what her body had been aching for.

"Merlin, Lily," he groaned, continuing his gentle exploration of her folds, "you're _so_ wet..."

Then he slid a finger inside her.

The sensation was so strong that Lily nearly toppled over, but James's hand on her hip only held on more tightly to steady her. "Easy, love," he breathed in her ear. Lily moaned louder and shifted her position slightly, bracing her forearms flat against the ledge to give her greater support.

When James slid a second finger inside her, she felt her hips start to buck back against him of their own accord. "James…" she panted out again and again. "Merlin, James, that feels so good…" He was nipping at her neck and shoulders while his fingers continued to work in and out of her, his other hand gripping her so tightly that she was sure she'd have his marks on her tomorrow.

"Do you want me Lily?"

"_Yes_, James…" she moaned out. "_Please…fuck me James._" As she said it, she felt bold and wanton, and oh-so aroused. She needed this; she needed him to be inside of her.

James pumped his fingers against her a few more times and then pulled them out, nudging her thighs further apart with his hand. She could feel wetness, _her_ wetness, on her legs, and she groaned loudly, arching her back as James prepared to enter her. She had never felt want this badly before in her life.

The head of his penis, thick and hard, brushed her cunt, and Lily cried out as he rubbed against her, coating himself in her creamy arousal. "Are you ready, love?" his asked, his voice ragged at her ear. "Yes," she responded, practically screaming the word.

Both of his hands were on her hips now, and she felt the tip of his cock breach her opening. "_**James**_," she wailed, leaning heavily on her forearms for support. "_Yes…James_!"

She heard James expel a low hiss of breath behind her as he gradually eased inside of her, inch by glorious inch. "_Fuck_, Lily, you're so tight," he gasped, and she cried his name again in response. The feeling of him unhurriedly filling her from behind was mind blowing. Her head lolled forward on her neck as she panted and cried out. After what seemed like an eternity, his length was fully seated inside her, and Lily could no longer think with any clarity. All she knew was his body, and his breath, and his heady scent.

James slowly, maddeningly, pulled out, only to fill her up again. She was crying his name in delirious pleasure as he set up a slow, languid tempo. She felt her body respond to his pace and match his rhythm, her hips undulating sensuously as he rode her.

"_Lily_…" he panted, and the strain in his voice only fanned the flames inside her. He moved one hand away from her hip and slid it under the fabric of her camisole, playing with her breasts and teasing her taut nipples with his fingers.

"Touch yourself," he moaned, and Lily momentarily paused in her cries.

"_What_?"

"Touch yourself…please, Lily, touch yourself for me…" He moved his hand from her breast and gently pulled one of her arms from the ledge. Lily leaned further into the parapet to compensate, and found she was still able to support herself. Taking her hand in his, James guided it in front of her, resting it lightly over her mound.

"Stroke yourself," he urged, his voice harsh and breathy.

Lily took a few shaky gasps, but then moved her hand experimentally over herself. James groaned and returned his hand to her breasts.

"That's it, love…feel how I'm fucking you…" he whispered roughly. Lily moaned at his words, and slowly moved her hand back between her shaking legs until she could trace her fingers over his cock as it slid in and out of her. She couldn't believe how big he felt…how _good_ he felt…that she could take all of him. The thought emboldened her and she slid her fingers up to her clit and started rubbing herself.

"_James_…"

He started moving in and out of her faster now, his cock hitting her sweet spot inside while her fingers continued to work over her sensitive nub.

"Fuck…James…**_yes_**, harder," she cried out, and James was grunting behind her, pushing into her still faster. He had moved both hands to her hips again and was jerking her back to meet his thrusts.

Lily had felt her orgasm building inside her for some time, but now it hit her, crashed over her, and she screamed James's name as her eyes drank in the starry sky around her. Her back arched magnificently as she ground herself against him, begging him not to stop…_not to stop_…

* * *

She woke up in her bed in Cokeworth, panting frantically, her legs still tensed and shaking as the last waves of her orgasm rolled over her. With a small twinge of embarrassment, she withdrew her right hand from her knickers.

She laid still in her bed, waiting for her breathing to slow, while she tried to get her bearings.

It was not a balmy spring night. It was late December, and she had just finished fall term of her sixth year.

She was not on the astronomy tower. She was at home for the Christmas holidays.

James was not with her.

She felt a definite pang of regret at that last thought.

She had been fantasizing about him for months, but it had never been so…_real_…before. Lily started wondering…if her imaginary James was that good, maybe the real thing would be even better...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is meant to be a companion piece to "James Potter is a bad boy." I basically just wanted to write both James and Lily fantasizing about each other before they got together in the flesh, but I also wanted to see if I could get establish a difference between what a male fantasy would be and what the female fantasy would be. Don't know if I succeeded. At any rate, this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written by _far_. I don't know if I should go pray for my soul or give myself a high-five. (I'm leaning towards the high-five).

Now, the next step will be getting the two of them together.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
